


You Had Your Dream I Had Mine

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, things i write when i'm angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't seem to escape the articles about him wondering where he's been. It's not like he's in hiding. He still goes out to buy things from the store so he's around. They just aren't looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Your Dream I Had Mine

The day Leah is born he knows that everything was going to change. It's like once Louis and Harry have a baby it starts a chain reaction. The moment they all agree to take a break was nice. Niall finally got to spend time with his family. He missed his nephew Theo because the last time he checked he wasn't as big as he was.

Break is fine for Niall for the first few months but he's so used to having to leave that he doesn't know how to cope. He tells the boys this one night while they're over at Liam's watching a film and they all tell him that it's time for him to settle down with a nice girl.

It's not like he hasn't thought about it before. But most of the girls he has met are focused on the part of his life that revolves around One Direction that he has kind of given up trying to find someone at the moment.

So he tries to find other things to keep him busy. He writes songs because maybe when they come off of their break they could use some of them. 

**

The next time he thinks about ending their break he's out with Liam and Zayn for a pint. Liam is usually busy helping Danielle because he's going to be a dad. Niall likes to call it baby fever.

He doesn't bring it up that night with them. He can't because Liam has that look on his face that is far off like he's thinking of the baby he's getting ready to have. Niall knows he is because Liam leaves after that because he wants to spend some time with Danielle.

**

Harry has been having a hard time lately and as much as Niall tries to understand he can't Harry is his best friend. He's usually always the happy one out of them besides himself. He knows that he says the wrong thing at the worst moments but that's no reason for Louis to decide that he can't be around his best friend so he moves. 

He doesn't move back to Mullingar because London is a big place and he's less likely to run into them if he moves to North London. He likes the piece and after a few months the paparazzi stop following him.

**

He can't seem to escape the articles about him wondering where he's been. It's not like he's in hiding. He still goes out to buy things from the store so he's around. They just aren't looking for him.

The first year passes pretty slow. So to pass the time he buys a space for a studio and he works on making it a place where any artist that wants to come and record that it feels like home. It takes about three months to design exactly how he wants it and another three before it's opened. The next six months are about building the reputation of the studio but it's worth it in the end.

While he's at the store one day he sees an article about Zayn and Perrie becoming parents and he thinks that 1) the baby fever hasn't stopped and 2) they will make excellent parents. He usually stops himself from reading these articles but it had caught his eye.

It's kind of depressing that they haven't come to find him but it's whatever. He's gotten used to the life of not being famous. It's a peaceful and he always has the studio where he works on his own music.

One day he checks Twitter. He's weak and in bed one night reminiscing about the old days, so he goes on. Everything is about the same. He sees pictures of the boys and their kids from various sources and he can't help but feel a sort of pang in his heart. Maybe it's about time he found someone.

**

He meets his wife Lexi on Halloween at a party that he was talked into going to about two years after he left. He's not expecting to meet anyone so soon after he's decided to find a girlfriend but he's glad he did. He's talking to a friend of his when she spills her drink on him. He can't help but notice how pretty she is even dressed as a cat. He makes this really bad joke about how he owes her a new shirt and a date. She doesn't want to fall for it but she does.

She's not like other girls. For one she was never a fan of One Direction, her sister was, secondly she loves animals that she splits her time between and animal clinic and working in a veterinary clinic. She has a cat Holly who isn't Niall's biggest fan but Lexi assures him that she's like that with everyone she just meets. One thing he loves about her is the night they met she didn't even know he was or so she says. She's a brunette with green eyes that he can't help but love. About five months into their relationship he knows that he wants to marry her and that he loves her. She says that he's crazy and that he couldn't possibly know that he wants to marry her or that he even loves her but he knows.  
  
They end up dating for about seven months before Lexi finds out that she's pregnant. They're both shocked because they had been careful when it came to sex. Or at least he thinks so. They talk about being parents and decide that it's something they want to do.

He proposes to her the day after they find out the news but she says no. She doesn't want anything to change in their relationship and he understands that. So he keeps the ring he bought her and decides that he is going to make it his mission to make sure that she knows how much he loves her and is there for her.

He asks her again the week before the anniversary of the date they met and Lexi's birthday. He makes her a home cooked meal that he got help with from his mum over Skype and he knows that this will get a yes from her.

She ends up saying yes and he's as happy as he was the day he got her to say yes to being her boyfriend. They get married in November about a year after they met and he couldn't be any happier. Part of him wishes the boys were there when he had gotten married but he pushes that thought out of his head because when Liam and Zayn got married he wasn't invited after he moved.

**  
  
He's playing his guitar in the living room with Lexi watching him with her hand on her swollen stomach when the doorbell rings. They aren't expecting anyone so Lexi gets up to get the door because she's been sitting for awhile and he knows that she can't sit for awhile without a break or else the baby kicks her.

Lexi answers the door and she wasn't expecting to see the four other One Direction. She can see that they aren't expecting to see her here. She had heard the story from Niall about how everyone had decided that they wanted to be parents and enjoy it without having to tour or be away from home. She also knew that they had decided that Harry and Niall were not suited as friends because of Harry's issues.  
  
“Does Niall Horan live here?” the black haired one, Zayn, asked. She is glad that her sister used to force her into listening to their music so she knew them all my face.  
  
"Niall, One Direction is at our door,” she says, moving aside once she hears her husband's footsteps coming towards her.  
  
"I got it Lex. Why don't you make yourself cuppa?” Niall says kissing her forehead before turning to his former bandmates. He kind of regrets not moving back to Mullingar but then he won't have met Lexi.  
  
Niall can tell she's hesitant but he doesn't plan on letting the boys in. He's left the One Direction part of his life behind and started working on his own things, he has a studio that he owns and operates. So no matter what they came here for he's not going to go back.  
  
“What do ye want?” the Irishman says after he faces the other four. In the year or so that he stopped  
reading about everything that any of them have done he can see that they've all aged. Louis isn't wearing contacts and is sporting facial hair. Harry has his hair in a beanie and wringing his hands together. Liam looks the same from the last time he saw him, facial hair and he still has those puppy dog eyes. Zayn looks tired. But Niall assumes it's from the twins he and Perrie had about a year and a half.  
  
“We wanted to talk to you,” Liam says taking a look at him. He's not the same as they knew he was two years ago. He's still blonde but the carefree look in his eyes is gone.  
  
“I don't want ta talk to ye,” Niall says slamming the door and going to find his wife. He needs her right now, he needs to remind himself of why he can't go back.  
  
He finds her sitting on one of the stools with a mug of tea and a beer. She moves it over to the spot next to her knowing he probably needs it along with a few more. He sits next to her and leans his head onto her shoulder before even takes a sip or says a word.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?” Lexi asks stirring her tea with a spoon. He's never been more glad to have her in his life now because she knows that he won't talk about it right away but she's offering so that he knows that she's still here for him.  
  
“Later,” He says kissing her before he finally takes a sip of his beer. He knows they'll be back soon and before that happens he wants to sit with his wife.  
  
**  
  
It's a few days before one of the boys shows up at his house again and it's Liam. He and Lexi are leaving to go have lunch with her parents because ever since they got married they like to make sure that he's still treating her like a princess, which he is.  
  
Lexi sees Liam before he does so she grabs the keys and heads to the car first. He knows that either the boys sent Liam or Liam volunteered. He's betting on Liam volunteering to come.  
  
“I can't talk Liam,” Niall says walking to the car because really he just doesn't want to talk to him.  
  
“Can you just listen to us?” Liam pleads. Now he knows why they would send Liam. They probably thought he was the one most likely to get him to at listen.  
  
“Ye listen. I am happy. I am married and going to be a father. I don't want anyting to do with any of ye,” the brunet says getting in his car and backing out onto the street. Lexi grabs his hand while he tries to resist the urge to look back in the review mirror  
  
**  
  
The next person to come see him is Zayn but he's not home when it happens. Lexi is and she let's him in so he can wait for him to get back. He really can't blame her, he knows that she has a girl crush on Perrie so he can understand why she let him in, in the first place.  
  
“So are ya all going to keep coming until I say yes?” Niall asks after he's put his guitar away and kissed Lexi.  
  
“We miss you Niall and we want to be a band again,” Zayn says looking at his friend. Someone he once considered a brother.  
  
"It's a little late for that. I wanted that three years ago," Niall says sitting in one of the chairs Lexi had picked out for the house he bought as a gift for her. It's close to her parent's house so they can still visit. He should see if she's up to raising the baby in Ireland for a few months so that he can be with his family.  
  
"We weren't ready then," Zayn says and Niall can see the hard lines on his face that weren't there before.  
  
"Well I'm not ready now. Maybe come back in three years," the Irishman says turning away. He's being mean but god dammit he deserves to be angry after how they treated him. He deserves to be angry about the way his so called best friends treated him.  
  
"You're still mad. Niall we're all sorry," the Bradford man pleads. Zayn isn't the type to beg. He knows this from their years touring together but he's not going to be persuaded.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Zayn leaves after that but not before offering a smile to Lexi as he walks past the kitchen. She brings him a beer and a sandwich and finds a football game to watch and he can't love her anymore than he does.  
  
**  
  
They're laying in bed that night when Lexi brings it up. She can't sleep because the baby is pressing against her back so he's rubbing it for her.  
  
"You should hear them out Ni," she moans because he's working out the part of her back that hurts the most.  
  
"Lex," he sighs. She's been wanting to bring it up since they showed up almost a week ago.  
  
"You miss them. I know you do," Lexi says turning around to face him. "Just listen to them and then decide and if not we can go to Ireland early for Christmas."  
  
She's not a huge fan of Mullingar. She grew up close to the city so it's a bit small for her. But she goes because he loves it and she'll go anywhere for him.  
  
"I don't want to go back to that life. I like that everything has settled," Niall says rubbing her stomach and feeling his baby kick his hand.  
  
"Music is what you love leprechaun. That's why you got the studio and that's why you write and play guitar to the baby. You can't escape something you've done for so long."  
  
He knows she's right. She's always right. So he kisses her and makes sure to put a pillow under her back so he's comfortable before he goes downstairs to their office. He turns on the computer and for the first time in a long time logs into Twitter.  
  
He had stopped going on just after Zayn and Perrie announced that they were having twins. He it's not like he got any interactions from fans anymore since he disappeared so instead of deleting his Twitter he's left it alone, but he still remembers the password.  
  
He sees that they still all tweet occasionally. He himself sent his last one right before he disappeared. _I'm done_. It had hurt but he needed to find himself. So he looks at the keyboard before he types out the words _I'm ready_. He knows they'll see it and that they'll be coming to talk probably tomorrow.  
  
When he gets back to bed Lexi is sleeping and hugging his pillow. So he moves her over just a bit before grabbing the pillow he intended for her back and kisses her because he's so grateful to have her.  
  
**  
  
The next day he tells Lexi about the tweet he sent out and she just hugs him because she knows that it was hard just to do that.  
  
Lexi has to work that day for a few hours and as much as he hates her working while she's pregnant he's glad it's today because if they do come he wants to talk to them alone. She leaves but not before kissing him and letting him know how proud of him she is.  
  
So he sits and waits. He plays the song he's been working on for the cat it's about Lexi and how he's grateful for her. It's their story from the beginning, from meeting on Halloween to finding out about the baby to getting married. He's proud of the song, and he's proud of the person he's become.  
  
The doorbell rings just as he's singing the verse about the baby and what it is. They haven't told anyone what they're having and he can't wait to see the reaction from both their families when it's born. So he opens the door and just like he predicted they're all there on his doorstep again.  
  
He doesn't say anything. He just moves aside and they all move to come in.  
  
"Nice place you got here Niall," Louis says sitting down on one of the couches. Holly hisses at the strangers before walking over to Niall and looking at him. She doesn't like strange people. It took her awhile to even get used to him.  
  
"Thanks. Lexi loved it when I picked it out," Niall picks up the cat and sets her in his lap when he sits in his favorite chair.  
  
"How long have you been together?" Louis asks, he's always been the talkative one.  
  
"We met last year and got married the day after Halloween," he says playing with Holly's ears because she likes that and it calms her down.  
  
"Niall we're sorry about what we said," it's Liam that talks now. "Touring was something that we didn't want to do just yet."  
  
"So ye decide that now is the time. Well I don't want ta tour because I won't leave my wife and child," Niall says probably a little bit more angry than he wanted. Holly growls at his tone before jumping down and going to lay in what little sun had decided to shine that day.  
  
"We can wait," it's the first words Harry has even said to him in the past two years.  
  
"I don't miss One Direction. I'm happy," Niall says looking at them all. He can see in their faces that they're disappointed but that's too bad he was more than disappointed when they told him to stop asking about touring and music because it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"We miss you," Harry says. He can tell he means it but he can't admit that he missed them too. Even just a little bit.  
  
Holly gets up and heads towards the door and he knows it means that Lexi is home. The cat knows her too well. Lexi comes in and she looks a little tired. But nothing a nap can't fix.  
  
She crouches down to pick up Holly before going over to kiss him. He knows they're watching them interact.  
  
"I'm making lunch. You're all welcome to stay if you want," the brunette woman says before dumping Holly back in his lap because he knows she doesn't like having the cat around while she's in the kitchen because Holly begs to be fed.  
  
"We should get going," Zayn says standing up. "But thank you."  
  
Lexi rubs her stomach before she answers, the baby must be restless today which is why she's home earlier than he expected, "it's that or lunch with the leprechaun and the cat."  
  
They all laugh a bit before getting up and heading to the door. "Our numbers haven't changed if you change your mind." Louis says grabbing his husband's hand.  
  
Niall just nods and watches them go. He heads into the kitchen and finds Lexi getting things out of the fridge to make sandwiches for the two of them.  
  
"So Ireland?" She says looking at the fridge before getting out the mustard.  
  
He comes up behind her and places his hand on her stomach before answering her. "Ireland."  
  
**  
  
The baby comes about a month earlier then they were expecting. They were having dinner with Greg and Denise when Lexi goes into labor.  
  
Their son, Micah James Horan, is born a premature baby but as healthy as he can be. He looks like Lexi and Niall can't stop smiling. He has dark hair and baby blue eyes that Niall hopes will stay.  
  
Greg is the one who tweets a picture of him and Micah, and really he can't be upset because his son his perfect.

  
A few hours later they get sent flowers and teddy bears and when he looks at the cards they're all from the boys and their spouses. He's touched that they would do such a thing.  
  
He's watching his mum hold Micah when he gets the idea to play in pubs while they're still in town. He knows that they'll still be here awhile before Lexi wants to go back to their home with him.  
  
So he sets up a show a few nights later. Lexi tells him to go but not to get drunk because she doesn't care that he's Irish, he can go to a pub and not have a lot of pints.  
  
So he goes and plays a few One Direction song and the ones he wrote about Lexi and various other things and the more recent one about Micah he wrote while holding his son, he even sings the one about how he was feeling after he left One Direction and that song gets the most applause.  
  
It becomes routine that every few days he goes and plays. It's never actually planned because old fans have caught wind that he's been playing and he doesn't want the attention on him fully just yet. Playing in the pub is just a way for him to make sure that he's okay playing in front of crowds again.  
  
It's the last night he's playing in the pub because he, Lexi and Micah are going home tomorrow to London and he sees a blonde. It could have been any other woman but he knows this blonde because only one person he knows dyes their hair that color and it's Perrie. So he looks around and he spots them all, Liam and Danielle, Harry and Louis and Zayn and Perrie. He hasn't gotten nervous any other time but now he is.  
  
So he starts with the covers of their old songs. Then he moves into the ones about Lexi and Micah. He skips the one about leaving for now and does the one about Holly, it's silly and Lexi's favorite and it gets a laugh from the crowd, and then he starts the one about leaving. He doesn't look in direction when he sings it but he can feel their eyes on him.  
  
When his set is over he puts away his guitar and walks out the back way to call Lexi and see how she is doing. He's never gone for more than two hours because Micah likes to sleep for about three hours during the night time before he wants to get fed.  
  
He's telling her about the surprise in the crowd when he feels like he's being watched. He looks behind him to see the boys, Perrie and Danielle. Perrie looks like she wants to hold him, she's pregnant again which is a surprise. Danielle is watching him closely. So he tells Lexi that he'll be home soon and hangs up.  
  
"Is that what you really felt Niall?" Louis asks and fuck he's got tears in his eyes.  
  
He rubs his arms partly because of the cold and partly because of nerves. "I wrote it after I left and ye told me I shouldn't be friends with Harry."  
  
"It's a hell of a song," Louis says smiling.  
  
"I like the one about your son. It's sweet," Perrie says smiling a bit.  
  
He smiles at that. That was what he was going for. "Thank ye."  
  
"Anymore shows planned?" Liam asks he's holding Danielle close probably because it's cold.  
  
"We're going home tomorrow so probably not for awhile," Niall says watching them all closely. He can see the remorse in their eyes.

 

“We'd love to see you play again,” Harry says, his hair is being held back by a bandana.

 

“We'll see,” the Irishman says smiling a bit. “But I gotta get back to Lex and the baby.”

**

He does play a show a few months later. Lexi gets her sister to babysit Micah so that she can go watch and the pub is packed full of people. He's not sure why but he's okay with that. He figures it's the first step to being able to perform in front of bigger crowds if he decided to give going back to One Direction a try.

He sits Lexi in her seat the he made sure was saved for front in center because tonight he's changing up the set list. Tonight he's starting with the song about them because he hasn't let her hear it all the way through. He's played her verses or the chorus but never the whole song. He knows that she's going to love it so he's happy to switch things around. 

He looks at her as he sings and she can't help but smiling. She knows his love is in this song, and she knows that he wouldn't want to be with anyone else. He suspects that there will be a video of his performance on YouTube later that night but he wants to let the whole wide world know that he has found the girl he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

He moves down his modified set. He's saved the One Direction songs for the last because he has a surprise for everyone. He didn't tell the boys yes but he told them that the next time that he performed that they could sing some of the old songs with him. He knows that the crowd of former fans is going to go crazy but he's excited.

He's working on forgiving the boys for everything and this show is a start.

**

When Micah is six months old Niall decides that since everything is going okay with the boys that it's time to get One Direction back together.

They boys are excited because it's not One Direction without Niall Horan. So they record some of the earlier songs he's written and the one about Lexi because they all feel like it's what they feel about their spouse.

Tour happens when Micah is crawling around and Lexi decides that they're both going with him.

“I'm not letting you miss him growing up because you're on the road traveling,” she says to him the night going on tour is decided.

So they go on tour and it's like old times. Sure they're all older and parents to kids but they're still the same boys who were put together on a TV show and he knows that even though they went their separate ways for a while they are still a family.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This happened. Tell me what you think.


End file.
